


[podfic] I've Got Your Number

by Jenepod



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:</p><p>Kris, when he arrives, turns out to be worse than anything Adam could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I've Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I've Got Your Number](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8188) by Yekoc. 



> I recorded this for the 2011 #InformalTwitterPodficExchange as a gift for [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka)

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MP3s/I%27ve%20Got%20Your%20Number.mp3) | **Size:** 47 MB
  * [Podbook](http://jenepod.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/M4Bs/I%27ve%20Got%20Your%20Number.m4b) | **Size:** 16 MB 



## Length

  * 00:34:02

## Hosting

    * Thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting all my podfic!




End file.
